Cadenas de Hielo y Sangre
by Sibreka
Summary: *Dark Fic* "Te he soñado durante siglos, esperando entre las sombras.. Observando cada detalle tuyo... estas destinada a mi desde antes de que nacieras y no dudes que reclamaré lo que me pertenece... no descansaré hasta que cada beso..cada caricia..cada pensamiento tuyo sea para mi" IchiRuki 100% pero habra tambien ByakuHisa y quizás mas parejas.
1. Chapter 1

**¡Advertencia!:** _Esta historia es un Dark Fic y contendrá mucho Ooc pero aun así tratare de conservar en lo máximo posible la personalidad de los personajes, será de lemon explicito, quizás demasiado. Lenguaje vulgar, muerte de personajes, posible humillación y bashing a algunos personajes (no se preocupen, según yo creo que no son muy queridos xDD) temas tales como la violación y el aborto serán tratados aquí. Si eres muy delicado a estos temas, amablemente te pido salir de esta historia y leer alguno de mis otros fics u One shots._

 _ **Gracias.**_

 **O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O**

 **CADENAS DE HIELO Y SANGRE**

 **PROLOGO**

 _Demonios y humanos, dos seres opuestos._

El humano por naturaleza es curioso y esa curiosidad lo llevo a aprender muchas cosas tales como la agricultura, el uso que le podía dar al fuego, la domesticación de los animales, el descubrimiento de la medicina y muchas otras cosas.

Pero esa curiosidad lo puede llevar a malos caminos… o a hacer cosas que pueden ser perjudiciales para el mismo.

Si, el ser humano es curioso, pero al mismo tiempo es soberbio

Cree que puede saberlo todo…

Que puede crearlo todo y…

Que puede controlar cualquier cosa… pero no lo es.

Cuando el hombre aprendió el misticismo y su origen a partir de sus dioses, pensaron que podrían controlarlo ¡no había nada que ellos no pudieran controlar!

Pero que errado estaba.

Demonios, seres poderosos, oscuros e inmortales capaces de matar con el solo toque de un dedo por pura diversión y sin oportunidad a vivir. Encerrados en un mundo solo de tinieblas y ellos junto a su rey estaban en constante guerra con los altos dioses.

Aman matar.

Adoran el sufrimiento.

Les encanta la sangre.

Dos mundos totalmente opuestos, el segundo vivía en otro mundo muy distinto al primero, se supone que jamás debían poder salir de esas tinieblas para que la humanidad estuviera a salvo, sellados para toda la eternidad.

Pero es tanto el anhelo del hombre por poder y riquezas, que estos rompieron la delgada línea que los separaba y los mantenía seguros.

Algunos de los hombres de más profunda fe a sus dioses, sabiendo lo que conllevaría abrir dicho mundo trataron de evitarlo sin éxito alguno y sus advertencias cayeron en saco roto.

Hambrientos de poder liberaron el antiguo sello….

Y se desato el pandemónium sobre la humanidad.

Aquellos oscuros seres, tenían forma de hombres comunes, nunca podrían diferenciarse de una persona u otra.

Destruyeron aldeas completas, mataron a miles de cientos de personas.

Y el hombre egoísta vio su error.

Acudieron a sus hombres de fe en los altos templos, a pesar de lo pasado anteriormente aceptaron protegerlos, su alto poder espiritual les ayudo a crear una barrera. Una barrera tan poderosa que los demonios no podían atravesarla de ninguna forma.

Donde estaban erigidos estos santuarios comenzaron a edificarse pequeños asentamientos, poco a poco y con la llegada de más y más personas se transformaron en pueblos, después en aldeas y terminaron en grandes ciudades, siempre bajo el cuidado de una familia de enorme poder espiritual que mantenía aquella barrera y a salvo de la maldad que azotaba fuera.

Esos templos se convirtieron en la sede de la ciudad, en los gobernantes supremos. Los hombres de fe comenzaron a fundar sus propias familias y siempre los miembros de las mismas seguían con el deber de crear esa barrera generación tras generación manteniéndolos a salvo.

Y aquí es donde comienza la historia.

 **O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O**

 **N/A:** ¡Hola mis pequeños! Si, ya sé que ni siquiera voy a la mitad de mundos paralelos, si, ya sé que saco muchos OS "X" a cada rato pero esta historia lleva meses ¡MESES! en mi cabeza y después de hablarlo mucho con mi comadre aracheli281 decidí que debía salir ya a la luz, así que les pido a ustedes queridos lectores que me tengan paciencia, iré lento con ambas historias pero de que las termino, las termino.

Esperando su comprensión, espero que los escritos de esta su humilde servidora les agrade y me apoyen comentando este fic, sus opiniones son muy importantes para mí.

 **Un review es igual a una autora feliz : )**

 **¡Les mando besos y abrazos de mazapán!**


	2. 1: Origenes

**Disclaimer:** Bleach no me pertenece, pertenece a Tite Kubo. Solo tomo a los personajes prestados para mero entretenimiento.

Esta historia esta levemente inspirada en la leyenda de Hades y Perséfone, pero no es igual, dije solo "inspirada" mas no es una adaptación. Aunque podría haber uno que otro detallito que me gusta de la leyenda y ponerla aquí.

 **O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O**

 **CAPITULO UNO**

 **ORIGENES**

Han pasado milenios desde que los hombres están protegidos tras las barreras espirituales, dentro de estas se puede vivir normalmente sin el miedo a ser atacados por aquellas criaturas de la obscuridad y la vida sigue normalmente para sus habitantes.

El sol iluminaba un nuevo día en la ciudad de Karakura, una de las capitales más grandes. Los aldeanos salían de sus hogares listos para comenzar un nuevo día, los mercaderes ordenaban sus mercancías a los clientes, los granjeros cargaban sus carretas con productos a surtir, algunas amas de casa ya hacían las compras del día comparando los precios y los niños correteaban por las calles alegremente.

—¡Rápido, rápido! —Una pequeña y ágil figura salió corriendo de uno de los locales.

—¡Oigan ustedes! —Un hombre obeso y con una gran barba salió corriendo de su puesto siguiendo a un niño pelirrojo y a una niña de cabello negro de aparentes nueve años, quienes llevaban unas manzanas en sus manos.

—¡Que lento! — se burló el niño pelirrojo mientras se detenía y le sacaba la lengua.

—¡Cállate y corre Renji! — lo apuro la niña, quien avanzaba a todo lo que sus piernas podían.

—¡Ya voy!

Siguieron un par de calles más y se separaron en unos callejones cuando creyeron haber despistado a su perseguidor. Pero la carrera no duro mucho, ya que Rukia al estar pendiente del tendero que los seguía no se dio cuenta que alguien venia en dirección contraria y choco, yendo a parar directamente al suelo.

—¡Auch! — la pequeña de cabello oscuro y ojos violáceos aliviaba su adolorido trasero y subió la mirada molesta- ¿Quién ray…? — Sus ojos se abrieron asustados al ver la menuda figura frente a ella. — H-Hisana.

La figura de una joven parecida a Rukia pero de cabello un poco más largo, de ojos grises y expresión amable estaba de pie frente a la pequeña cargando un ramo de flores.

—¿Que te paso Rukia? — Pregunto preocupada al ver a su hermanita tan agitada y se agacho frente a ella para confirmar que estuviera bien.

—Estee…

—¡Rukia! ¿qué estás haciendo? —Renji, quien se había atrasado llego junto a ella. — ¡Si no nos apuramos el vejete va a alcanzarnos! — El pelirrojo al no ver reacción se giró a ver lo que Rukia observaba fijamente— Oh, oh. —Murmuro.

—¿Tu también, Renji? ¿Que estaban haciendo ustedes dos? — Demando saber Hisana de forma autoritaria.

—¡Ustedes, ladrones vuelvan aquí! —Al ver al comerciante, ambos quisieron emprender la carrera nuevamente, pero fueron detenidos por el cuello de su ropa, evitando su huida.

-Ustedes se quedan. -Les ordeno la mayor.

El hombre llego junto a los chicos y se apoyó sobre sus rodillas. tratando de recuperar el aliento perdido.

—Ustedes, pequeños diablillos. —Siseo.

—¿Ha pasado algo? -pregunto amablemente.

—¿Que ha pasado? -Pregunto molesto el hombre. — ¡Pasa que estos mocosos me han robado! —Grito. — Hurtaron unas manzanas y salieron huyendo ¿Los conoce usted? — Pregunto entrecerrando la mirada.

—Sí, ella es mi hermana menor — Señalo a Rukia, quien bufó molesta- Y este es Renji, uno de sus amigos -Señalo al pelirrojo quien desvió la mirada. — Me disculpo con usted por el comportamiento de ambos. —Inclino la cabeza a modo de disculpa. — Y ellos dos también lo sienten ¿verdad? -Miro a los chicos, quienes presionados bajaron la cabeza.

—Lo sentimos. — Respondieron al mismo tiempo.

—Yo pagare lo que se hayan llevado.

—Serán 35 yens. —Hisana le entrego la cantidad indicada y el hombre se alejó en dirección al mercado nuevamente mientras refunfuñaba.

Rukia y Renji aprovechando que estaba distraída trataron de escapar a hurtadillas mientras les daban la espalda, pero fueron descubiertos por la dueña de los ojos grises.

—Alto ahí, ustedes dos. —Ambos se tensaron en su lugar al escuchar esa orden y voltearon lentamente. — ¿Tienen idea de lo que acaban de hacer? —Los reprendió.

—¿Hacer que ese tipo moviera su gordo trasero más de 2 metros? —Pregunto Rukia inocentemente.

—Quitarle fruta que no venderá y se pudrirá. —Se rio Renji.

—No, no. —Hisana exhalo un suspiro al escuchar sus respuestas, siempre era lo mismo con las excusas que le daban esos dos. — Escuchenme muy bien ambos, robar no está bien. No quiero que sigan malos pasos y sean criminales.

—Siii. —Ambos entornaron los ojos al mismo tiempo y fastidiados.

—Prometan que no lo volverán a hacer. —Hisana se puso en cuclillas lo suficientemente bajo para quedar a la altura de ambos niños. — Rukia, Renji mírenme a los ojos y prométanlo. —Les pidió.

—Nnnggg… No lo hagas Renji. —Ordeno la ojivioleta a su amigo mientras miraba al suelo y cerraba los ojos fuertemente.

—¡Debo ser fuerte, debo ser fuerte! —El también desvío la mirada a otro lugar que no fuera la cara de Hisana.

—Niños. —Volvió a llamarlos.

Lentamente la mirada violeta y oscura miraron a la dueña de ojos grisáceos quien los miraba con comprensión.

Y ahí estaba el poder de Hisana Yukikaze, el hacerte sentir como la peor persona del mundo con una mirada gentil, ambos bajaron la cabeza derrotados.

—No lo volveremos a hacer. —Murmuraron al mismo tiempo.

—Buenos niños. —Hisana les acaricio la cabeza y se puso de pie. —Por cierto, Renji,tu madre te está buscando. —Le aviso.

—¡Ay no! seguro que me hará ayudarla con limpieza general. —Hablo asustado. —Nos vemos Rukia, debo huir un tiempo. —Levanto la mano en un gesto de despedida.

—Nos vemos. —Se despidió ella, y al terminar solo vio una nube de polvo alejarse.

—Tu y yo tenemos un lugar a donde ir Rukia —Extendió la mano en dirección a su hermanita para que la tomara. — ¿Nos vamos?

—Si. —Murmuro tomando la mano de su hermana mayor, al tiempo que con la otra mano apretaba un par de manzanas y comenzaron a caminar.

—¿Para que querías las manzanas? —Pregunto curiosa.

—Para nada. —Contesto desinteresada.

—¿Segura?

—…

—Está bien, no es necesario que me digas. Pero la próxima vez que quieras comprar algo mejor dímelo para darte dinero.

—Son para mamá y papá. —Respondió triste.

Hisana se detuvo bruscamente y se quedó quieta, sorprendiendo a Rukia quien sintió como su hermana le atraía y la abrazaba fuertemente.

—¿Hermana? ¿dije algo malo? —Pregunto confundida.

—No, no. —Se limpió las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano y la miro. —Seguro que mamá y papá están felices por el regalo que les conseguiste. —La ánimo.

—Si. —Sonrió feliz al tiempo que retomaban el camino.

20 minutos después ambas ingresaban a un cementerio y se adentraron casi al final de este para buscar un monumento. Al encontrarlo, los nombres Yukikaze Aoi y Yukikaze Nobu estaban grabados en la piedra y se notaba bastante sucio, así que mientras Rukia arreglaba las flores en las vasijas que estaban a cada lado de la lápida, Hisana la dejo un momento para ir por agua y un cazo para limpiar. Al llegar al pozo Hisana vio su reflejo en el mismo, había sido duro criar a su hermana, ella tan solo tenía 13 años cuando Rukia había nacido, recordaba perfectamente la sensación cuando la había abrazado, tan pequeña y frágil. La había querido desde el primer momento.

Ambas provenían de una familia de comerciantes, cuando paso todo tan solo era un viaje a los territorios de Inuzuri, donde habría un festival. En si salir de territorio sagrado era muy peligroso, pues corrían el riesgo de ser atacados por demonios, pero como tenían un talismán imbuido por el poder de la familia Kuchiki este mismo les servía como una pequeña protección móvil. Había sido un viaje tranquilo, su madre fue una hermosa mujer de cabello tan negro como la noche, ojos grises y piel clara, su padre era un hombre de abundante cabellera castaño oscuro y unos grandes ojos violetas que su hermana había heredado.

En el camino de regreso a Karakura fue cuando su madre se había puesto en labor de parto y tuvieron que parar a mitad del camino para recibir la llegada de su hermana. Había nacido con algo de trabajo, pero en el preciso momento que la infante probo el aire por primera vez, una fina lluvia de copos de nieve comenzó a caer del cielo celebrando su llegada al mundo.

Todo había sido perfecto hasta esa noche, pues, aunque el talismán los protegia de los demonios… no lo hacía de los humanos. Su familia fue atacada por un grupo de bandidos que lograban ocultarse bien de aquellos seres y como último sacrificio sus padres le habían dado el talismán y le hicieron huir con una bebé recién nacida en brazos. Después de eso se las arreglo como pudo con los conocimientos que su madre le había dado de herbolaria.

Usando el poco de dinero que había en casa comenzó un pequeño negocio de farmacia, y aunque no ganaba mucho al menos obtenía lo suficiente para poder vestir y alimentar a su única familia. En esos años se había dedicado con tanto esmero en cuidar de Rukia que ella era más una especie de madre que una hermana para la ojivioleta.

Salió de sus pensamientos y regreso en dirección a la tumba de sus padres. Ya que no había cuerpos que enterrar, Hisana había podido costearse -con un poco de deudas- una pequeña lapida en el cementerio de la aldea para poder honrar la memoria de sus progenitores. Al volver al lugar, ambas se dedicaron a lavar la tumba y dejarlo todo impecable.

Rukia habia tomado un par de flores silvestres que estaban en los alrededores y las mezclo con los claveles y girasoles que Hisana llevaba, por ultimo dejo dos manzanas frente al depósito de incienso y Hisana puso una botella de sake, ya que a su padre de vez en cuando le gustaba disfrutar de una copa, pasaron la mayoría de la mañana y parte de la tarde en el lugar hasta que se hicieron pasadas las 2.

—¿Nos vamos? —Pregunto la mayor.

—Si. —Rukia miro hacia el monumento. — Adiós papá, adiós mamá. —Se despidió, y emprendieron el camino de regreso entre platicas y risas.

Al llegar a su pequeña casa una persona estaba de pie frente a la puerta del negocio.

—Buenas tardes Señora Kana. —La saludo haciendo una reverencia. — ¿Sucede algo malo?

—No pongas esa cara niña. —La saludo amablemente una anciana de kimono gris y cabello canoso. —Solo vengo por unas hierbas para el dolor de cabeza. Últimamente me duele mucho.

—Pase por favor. —Abrió la puerta corrediza y le dejo el paso a la mujer. — Rukia, pásame el molino.

—Si. —Rukia se adentró a la trastienda y saco una piedra y un disco pesado que entrego a su hermana, quien buscaba una vasija entre las tantas que tenía por todo el lugar.

—Rukia-chan, estas más alta. —La saludo la anciana.

—¿De verdad? —Dijo emocionada. — Renji me dice que me veo igual.

—Claro que es verdad. —Se rio la señora y rebusco en su pequeño bolso. — Tengo aquí unos caramelos amanatto*, tómalos.

—¡Waa! —Se alegró al recibir los caramelos. Hisana en ese momento terminaba de moler unas hierbas y las ponía en una balanza para medir la dosis.

—Rukia ¿Cómo se dice? —Pregunto la pelinegra mayor mientras empacaba el polvo en un papel cuidadosamente doblado.

—¡Gracias! —Sonrio feliz.

—Tome señora Kana. Esto es manzanilla y roble*, tome dos tazas de té con esto durante cinco días, una en la noche y otra en la mañana. Sus dolores de cabeza deberían bajar. —Indico.

—Está bien, espero venir pronto solo a saludar y no solo porque me sienta mal. —Se apeno la anciana.

—No hay problema. Es usted bienvenida cuando guste.

—En ese caso, nos vemos vendré después. —La anciana salió del local tras la atenta mirada de las hermanas.

—No te vayas a comer los dulces ahora ¿entendido? —Miro a la pequeña quien ya estaba por llevarse uno a la boca.

—¡¿Ehhhh?! —Bufó decepcionada.

—Después de cenar.

—¡Pero…!

—Después de cenar he dicho. —Le quito los dulces y los guardo en una zona alta para que no los pudiera tomar.

—Hisana ¡Eres la hermana más mala del mundo! —Le reclamo en un puchero.

—Viviré con eso. —Le acaricio la cabeza y se adentró a la casa para hacer la cena. —Ah y limpia tu habitación, está hecha un desastre. —Se rio al ver a Rukia echarse al piso en hinchar la mejilla en berrinche. — Sabes que soy inmune a esas caras, ve y limpia.

—Hmppfff. —A regañadientes se puso de pie y se dirigió a su cuarto.

Soltó un suspiro, a veces era tan difícil ser estricta que le dolía, pero sabía que le haría bien en un futuro. Decidida a hacer la cena se dirigió a la cocina para decidir que comerían esa noche, tal vez esas bolas de arroz que tango le gustaban a Rukia estarían bien.

Por otro lado, Rukia entro a su habitación y vio el tifón que había pasado por su habitación, sus pocos kimonos y algunos juguetes estaban en el piso revueltos unos con otros, su futon revuelto, las sabanas regadas, el piso sucio... Una gran gota salió de su cabeza, tal vez Hisana tenía razón, su cuarto era un desastre y debía ordenarlo. Le llevo la mayoría de la tarde, pero comenzó con su ropa, empezando a doblarla lo mejor que podía y lo que estaba sucio lo aparto al rincón de la habitación -Hisana se enojaba cuando ella no separaba la ropa sucia y la limpia. - sus juguetes los ordeno en una caja y cuando estaba limpiando el piso de madera, un sonido la sacó de su labor.

Su mirada se dirigió al patio, donde vio un conejo blanco comiendo hierbas de lo más tranquilo.

—¡Que bonito! —Se intentó acercar sin asustarlo, si había algo que Rukia adoraba era a los conejos, le encantaban esos animales. No podía evitar tocarlos si veía uno. —Ven aquí. —Le hizo señas, pero el animal la ignoro y siguió en lo suyo. —Oye, ven aquí. —Siguió animándolo, pero el blanco conejo seguía ignorándola y se alejó aún más. La niña se acercó lentamente, solo un poco más y podría…

—¡Hey Rukia! —La voz de Renji se escuchó y lo vio saltando del muro. El sonido alerto al animal quien asustado huyo por un agujero pequeño en un tablón de madera del jardín.

—¡Renji tonto! —Le dio una patada en el trasero que lo hizo caer de bruces al suelo. — ¡Lo asustaste!

—¡Auch! —El pelirrojo se puso de pie y se froto su adolorida nariz, una lagrimilla salía de sus ojos. — ¡¿Qué rayos te pasa?! —Exigió saber el niño.

—¡Asustaste al conejo! Ya casi estaba por tomarlo cuando apareciste con tus gritos. —Le recrimino.

—¿Y tenías que patearme? —Se enojó.

—Te lo merecías por asustarlo y hacer que se fuera. —Se cruzó de brazos molesta y desvío la mirada.

—Solo es un conejo, hay muchos en el bosque. —Le saco en cara.

—¡Pues yo quería tocar a ese! —Rebatió. — Además ¿No te estaba buscando tu mamá?

—Al final me encontró y me hizo pulir los pisos de la casa y sacar la basura. —Se encogió de hombros, su madre era muy estricta con él, pero muchas veces se escapaba de los deberes del hogar.

—¡Rukia, ya es hora de cenar! —Hisana llego en ese momento. — Oh, Renji. —Se sorprendió la morocha al verlo ahí. —¿Podrías usar la puerta la próxima vez, por favor? —Le pidió amablemente.

—S-si. —Tartamudeo incómodo.

—Ya que estas aquí ¿Por qué no nos acompañas a cenar? —Le pregunto al niño.

—¡¿Puedo?! —Pregunto emocionado, la cocina de Hisana era deliciosa.

—Por supuesto.

—¡Qué bien!

—No te acostumbres. —Lo corto Rukia aun enojada.

—Ya supera a ese conejo. —Le dijo.

—¿Conejo? —Pregunto la mayor confundida.

—No es nada. —Rukia paso por el lado de Renji y le dio un pisotón sin que su hermana se diera cuenta.

—Iggggh. —La cara de Renji se arrugo de dolor, pero no grito en ningún momento.

—¿? —Hisana no entendía que pasaba.

—Tengo hambre ¡Comamos, comamos! —Rukia levanto el puño emocionada. —¿Qué cenaremos?

—Bolas de arroz y sopa de miso con cerdo.

—¡Yuju!

—No me dejen. —Murmuro un adolorido Renji arrastrando un poco su pie.

Esa noche cenaron tranquilamente y despidieron a Renji poco después de terminar. Ambas se dieron y baño y se fueron a la cama para dar seguimiento a un nuevo día.

 **& —  & — & — & — & — & — & — & — & — & — & — & — & — & — & — & — & — & — & — & — & — &**

 _ **Territorios de la familia Kuchiki.**_

Los terrenos de la familia que protegía la ciudad se encontraban en lo alto de la montaña, estaba compuesta por la mansión donde vivía la familia principal y varios pasillos que conectaban con los templos de oración, tenía cuatro grandes salones monancados kodo* y el Hondo* estaba en la cima de la misma para que las oraciones llegaran a los dioses y este salón era protegido por dos estatuas Nio para evitar que las energías oscuras entraran al lugar.

En uno de los salones kodo el sonido de un conjunto de cascabeles comenzó a llenar el lugar. Los pasos ligeros de una chica rubia, ojos verdes y aparentes 13 años se movían con gracia a la par que el objeto sonaba con sus movimientos. Un anciano miraba atentamente y sin emoción alguna la danza realizada y tras varios minutos finalmente ella alzo el cascabel hacia el oeste, lugar por donde salía el sol todos los días.

—¿Qué tal abuelo? ¿Mi danza no es hermosa acaso? — Pregunto entusiasmada.

El hombre no dijo nada y cerró los ojos un momento.

—¿Abuelo?

—Sí, fue muy bella—Hablo finalmente. — Pero lo importante no es la belleza de la danza, Rurichiyo. —Sentencio. — Sino que la misma tranquilice y calme a los dioses, pero mira. —Apunto a otra direccion y la rubia miro un altar, donde un fuego ardía de un extraño color morado. — los dioses no se han sentido atraídos por tu danza, no has logrado calmarles. Además ¿alguno de ellos te ha contactado para ser tu arma espiritual?

—No. —Su ánimo cayo. — P-pero mis…

—Sabes perfectamente que aunque hay una barrera, los malos espiritus buscaran la forma de ingresar y atacarnos. —La envio una mirada firme y severa. — Y debes tener un arma imbuida con el poder de algún dios para purificarlo.

—¡Lo he intentado! He meditado y meditado todos estos años, pero no he podido sentir a alguna de las deidades cerca de mi, ni oír su voz.

—En ese caso, debes seguir entrenándote. Aun te falta mucho por aprender —Se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar en dirección a la salida, dejando a la chica sola quien apretó el puño con rabia.

—Pero he practicado mucho. —Murmuro dejándose caer al frio piso de madera totalmente frustrada.

Ginrei Kuchiki salió del salón y se encontró en el camino a su hijo Koga, quien estaba recargado en una de las paredes con los brazos cruzados.

—El poder espiritual de Rurichiyo es demasiado bajo. —Hablo el anciano mientras se detenía cerca del hombre.

—Lo se. —Expreso secamente el hombre de cabello negro y ojos verdes.

—Haz algo. —Ordeno. — Aunque los demás miembros de la familia hagan lo que este a su alcance para seguir con la protección del pueblo, solo una princesa puede deleitar a los dioses con sus danzas y que nos sigan protegiendo. —Siguió su camino.

Kuchiki Koga apretó los dientes, la indiferencia de su padre para con su hija le molestaba. Sabía que su Rurichiyo tenía posibilidad de poseer un bajo poder espiritual cuando nació, pero no pensó que fuera para tanto. Se adentró a la sala y vio a la jovencita sentada en el piso, quien sintió la presencia de su progenitor tras ella.

—Padre. —Lo llamo. — Necesito aumentar mis poderes.

—Iremos mañana a la cascada, recibirás un entrenamiento más duro.

Rurichiyo asintió enérgicamente, ella era de sangre noble y la futura sacerdotisa de la familia. No tenia permitido fallar, costara lo que costara.

 **& —  & — & — & — & — & — & — & — & — & — & — & — & — & — & — & — & — & — & — & — & — &**

En otro lugar de la mansión Kuchiki.

Un atractivo hombre de ojos azul violáceos y cabello negro meditaba en una de las habitaciones cuando el sonido de alguien tocando la puerta lo interrumpió.

—Pase. — Respondió calmadamente.

La figura autoritaria de su abuelo ingreso en el cuarto. — ¿Ha sucedido algo? —Pregunto desinteresado.

El hombre se sentó frente a él.

—Buakuya, es urgente que busques una esposa. —Ordeno el anciano. Los ojos de Byakuya se agrandaron un poco debido a la sorpresa.

—No veo necesidad de buscar una mujer.

—El poder de tu prima no es lo suficientemente fuerte. Me temo que de seguir asi no podrá ser la siguiente sacerdotisa. —Finalizo.

—Siempre le puedes pedir al tío Koga que tenga otra hija, abuelo.

—Sabes el problema que hubo para que él y Shizuka pudieran engendrarla, será casi imposible que conciban de nuevo.

—¿Me estás diciendo que debo casarme para dar una princesa al clan?

—Así es. —El líder actual de la familia metió una mano dentro de su ahori azul y saco un sobre, poniéndolo en el piso frente al muchacho. — Aquí está un listado de posibles candidatas, todas son de familias espirituales en otras villas o aldeas. Elije alguna para concertar una entrevista pre-matrimonia.

Byakuya tomo el sobre y lo abrió.

—Es tu deber como miembro de esta familia. —El anciano se levantó y se dispuso a irse, pero antes de salir se detuvo. — Tienes un mes para decidir al menos dos candidatas. —Y salió del lugar dejando al chico a solas.

—Una esposa…—Dejo caer el sobre y miro a la luna, la luz que reflejaba el astro seria su única consolación esa noche.

 **& —  & — & — & — & — & — & — & — & — & — & — & — & — & — & — & — & — & — & — & — & — &**

Un nuevo día en la ciudad de Karakura comenzaba a asomarse a lo lejos. Hisana se había levantado muy temprano para ir a recolectar plantas a la montaña, pero ese día necesitaría la ayuda de Rukia. Decidida ingreso en la habitación de la menor, quien dormía en forma fetal y abrazaba una muñeca de trapo que ella misma le había hecho hace ya varios años.

Se veía tan tierna dormida que le daba pena despertarla, pero cargar tantas hierbas sería difícil para ella sola. con mucha cautela llamo a la niña quien se removió somnolienta.

—Rukia. —La llamo.

—Hmmmf. —Fue el único sonido que emitió.

—Rukia, despierta. —La removió un poco más y los pequeños parpados comenzaron a abrirse poco a poco.

—Ahhhh. —Solto un bostezo y miro confundida a su hermana. —¿Qué pasa? Es muy temprano. —Se tallo los ojos.

—Hoy es día de recolección y necesito que me ayudes. —Le pidió.

—Pero tengo sueño. —respondió bostezando.

—Algún día este lugar será tuyo, y tienes que aprender todo lo necesario sobre la recolección de plantas medicinales. —Contesto sabiamente.

—Siii. —Aun adormilada se sentó en el futon y bostezo de nueva cuenta.

—Vístete y nos iremos.

—¿No vamos a desayunar?

—Cuando volvamos. Debemos ir al mercado más tarde, necesito hacer compras.

—Mmmm. —Fue lo único que dijo mientras tomaba su camisa interior y su kimono, terminando de vestirse.

Salieron de casa y puso el seguro al lugar antes de irse. Tardaron bastante en llegar a la montaña. Ambas cargaban un pequeño canasto a la espalda para llevar lo que necesitaran, mientras caminaban su hermana le informaba para que servía cada planta, como recogerla correctamente y sus efectos.

—Qué es esto. —Apunto un hongo color marrón rojizo.

—Eso es hongo reishi.

—Se ve asqueroso.

—Jajajaja, tal vez. —Se rio por el comentario. — Pero es muy bueno para el corazón y la fatiga. —Abrió los ojos asustada al ver que la pelinegra bostezaba y se llevaba un pedazo a la boca. —¡No se toma así! — Inmediatamente vio como ella escupía el pedazo y se limpiaba la lengua con la manga de su ropá, sacándole una gota tras la cabeza.

—¡Puaj! ¡Sabe horrible!

—No se come directamente. —Tomo un par de hongos y los puso en la cesta que cargaba. — Lo vamos a convertir en jarabe y lo combinaremos con otras cosas para darle un mejor sabor.

—Me sorprende que alguien se tome… esto. — Hizo una mueca de desagrado aountando la planta.

—Quizás. Pero es muy efectiva para el cuerpo.

—¡Ohhhh! —Se sorprendió. — ¿Y esta? —Apunto a una flor con varias espinas y pétalos puntiagudos morados.

—Es cardo mariano.

—¿Qué hace?

—Ayuda al hígado. Se tiene que hervir y tomar como infusión. —Le respondió.

—¡Auch! —Se llevó el dedo a la boca tras haberse lastimado con una de las espinas y Hisana le enseño como cortarla sin lastimarse.

—Ahora iremos a campo que esta más arriba para recoger flores de manzanilla, se nos están terminando. Mantente cerca de mi ¿de acuerdo?

—De acuerdo. —Obedeció.

Hisana camino en otra dirección donde había varias rocas a los lados, pero a medio camino Rukia se quedó quieta repentinamente sin mover un solo musculo. Al notar que caminaba sola volteo a ver a la niña.

—¿Rukia? —La llamo, pero no recibió respuesta. Se acercó a ella y volvió a llamarla. —¿Rukia? ¿Te pasa algo? ¿te lastimaste? —Hisana se quedó extrañada al ver que los ojos de Rukia se habían puesto de un extraño azul cielo y miraba a la nada.

Repentinamente los ojos de la niña volvieron a su color habitual y asustada se abrazó a Hisana.

—¡Hermana, vamos a otro lugar!

—¿Qué dices? —Pregunto extrañada.

—¡Vamos a conseguir las flores a otro lugar! —Se apuró a jalarla fuera de ahí.

—Hay muy pocas áreas donde se da la manzanilla y esta es la mejor, no podemos ir a otro lugar, ven. —La tomo de la mano y quiso comenzar a caminar, pero Rukia hizo fuerza para no avanzar y detenerla. —¡Rukia! ¿¡Que es lo que te pasa?!

—¡Se va a derrumbar!

—¿Qué cosa va a derrumbarse? —Dijo extrañada.

—Las piedras que están allá arriba. —Apunto a lo alto de un pequeño risco. — Se van a derrumbar.

—Vamos Rukia ¿Cómo puedes saber eso?

—¡Yo lo vi! ¡vi cómo te aplastaba! —Le grito asustada.

—Vamos, si fue un sueño que tuviste anoche, solo fue eso un sueño y nada más. —Trato de calmarla y hacerla caminar, pero la pelinegra menor se soltó y corrió a otro lugar. — ¡Espera! Te lo ordeno, regresa aquí ¡Rukia! —Corrió tras la niña que se habia adentrado al bosque apurada.

La persecución tardo un buen rato. Hasta que ambas se alejaron lo bastante se detuvieron en un prado a descansar, ambas estaban cansadas por la maratón que habían corrido. Hisana ya bastante molesta tomo a Rukia por los hombros y la hizo encararla.

—¿Qué fue eso? Lo que hiciste estuvo muy mal. —Miraba a Rukia quien tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados y las lágrimas salían por ellos.

—Lo siento. —Se disculpó. — Pero… pero yo lo vi. Tu caminabas por la vereda y esa roca comenzó a resbalar, y caía lodo, y te caía encima y… y….

—Está bien, está bien. —La calmo acariciándole la cabeza. Era difícil enojarse con ella — Fue solo un sueño, un mal sueño.

—¡Pero no fue un sueño! ¡yo estaba frente a ti!

—Pero te aseguro que nada paso, ven acá y te mostrare. —Un fuerte sonido la interrumpió.

Varias aves salieron volando en dirección opuesta donde venía aquel ruido, otro sonido fuerte se escuchó y algunos animales avanzaban en dirección a ellas. Rápidamente ambas se dirigieron a la fuente del suceso y vieron como la vereda por donde iban a pasar estaba bloqueada por una gran cantidad de piedras enormes y lodo, si ambas hubieran pasado por ahí en ese momento hubieran muerto por dicho derrumbe.

—¿Lo ves? Te dije que no había sido un sueño. —Le dijo.

Hisana quedo anonadada al ver que la predicción de su hermanita se había cumplido, rápidamente volteo a ver a la ojivioleta quien se abrazaba a su kimono sin separarse y la apego más a ella.

—Perdóname por dudar de ti. —Le hablo comprensiva. — Buscaremos otro lugar más abierto, buscaremos las flores y nos iremos a casa ¿de acuerdo?

—De acuerdo.

Así que mientras buscaban más hierbas ese día y volvían a su hogar, Hisana tomo la decisión de no hablarlo con nadie. No sabía el motivo por el que los ojos de su Rukia se habían tornado en un color extraño, o como había predicho aquel deslave, pero era mejor mantenerlo como secreto a los demás, no le daba confianza que alguien más supiera aquello.

—¡Hisana, es el conejo de ayer!

—¿Uh? —Salio de sus pensamientos cuando la llamaron y vio al conejo blanco que pastaba cerca de ella mientras volvían a su hogar.

—Hisana ¿podemos llevarlo a casa? ¡Por favor! —Le suplico emocionada.

—No, no podemos llevarlo.

—¿Porque no? —Se enojó.

—¿Qué pasa si el señor conejo tiene familia? ¿lo vas a separar de los suyos?

—No. —Bajo la cabeza.

—Entonces entiendes porque no podemos llevarlo a casa. ¿pero por qué no vienes a visitarlo después? —Le sonrió.

—¿Puedo venir sola? —La sola idea de poder salir un poco de la aldea la emocionaba.

—Si no te metes en problemas, sí. —Le aseguro. — Pero siempre y cuando hayas asistido a clases.

—Son aburridas… ¡Auch! —Se tomó la cabeza por el golpecito que le habían propinado.

—Pero necesarias. —Recalco. — Sin esas clases no podrías escribir, leer, ni contar. Además, solo son 4 horas diarias.

—Ya entendí. —Dijo resignada. — Salir a ver el conejo cuando termine mis deberes en casa y la escuela.

—Que niña tan lista. —La alabo, pero después se puso seria. — Rukia. —Se agacho a la altura de la niña.

—¿Si?

—No le cuentes a nadie lo que paso hoy, me refiero a lo que paso hace un rato. —Le ordeno.

—¿Le puedo decir a Renji? —Pregunto esperanzada.

—Ni a Renji le puedes decir nada.

—¿Por qué?

—Esta no es la primera vez que sabes lo que sucederá ¿cierto?

—…

—¿No me contestaras?

—… —Nuevamente silencio.

—Rukia… —Utilizo el tono de "me dices o te hago decírmelo"

—Yo…

—¿Si?

—N-no es la primera vez. —respondió desviando la cara a otro lado. — ¿Recuerdas la vez que tire el agua del cubo en el piso de la cocina hace unos meses?

—Claro que la recuerdo. —Aquella vez estaba haciendo una infusión y salió un momento, cuando volvió noto que en el piso estaba muchísima agua tirada y el fuego estaba apagado, Rukia le habia contestado que se resbalo y ella creyó en su palabra.

—Yo vi…

—¿Qué fue lo que viste? —La animo a continuar.

—Vi como la casa se incendiaba… por eso… arrojé el agua al piso para que no cayeran las chispas en la madera… y como el piso estaba húmedo y goteaba comenzó a caer en el fuego y se apagó.

—Debiste decírmelo. —Trato de consolarla y tomo sus manitas entre las suyas.

—Estaba asustada. —Apretó los ojos. — ¿He hecho algo malo?

—No, no cariño. —Le acaricio el cabello. — No hiciste nada malo. Estuvo bien lo que hiciste aquella y esta ocasión, nos has salvado a ambas dos veces. —Le sonrió. — Pero no quiero que le cuentes a nadie porque si se entera alguna persona mala, te va a llevar lejos, muy, muy, muy lejos de mi ¿lo prometes?

—…Lo prometo.

—Y ahora. —Se puso de pie. —¡Vallamos de compras! —Se emocionó y comenzó a caminar hacia su casa para dejar la recolección de ese día y distraer a Rukia.

—¡Si!

 **& —  & — & — & — & — & — & — & — & — & — & — & — & — & — & — & — & — & — & — & — & — &**

El mercado de Karakura a las 10 a.m. era una guerra, debías saber exactamente que necesitabas comprar si querías obtener mercancía decente. Además de saber cómo regatear con los mercaderes y demás personajes coloridos del lugar.

En esa área Hisana no se consideraba muy buena, pero conseguía buenas verduras a un precio aceptable, Rukia a su lado veía casi babeando un par de mandarinas frente a ella que se veían deliciosas. Le compro unas pocas y siguieron su camino a la tienda de tofú, cuando se escuchó un alboroto en la calle principal.

Como Rukia era muy curiosa se separó y fue a ver que era todo ese ruido, quedando sorprendida al ver un grupo de cuatro hombres y una chica rubia al centro. Uno de los hombres llevaba una sombrilla cubriendo a la joven y los otros la protegían de quien se quisiera acercar. Al lado de la adolescente había un hombre de cabello negro y ojos verdes, quien vestía una camisa interior y un hakama verde musgo.

—¿Quiénes son esos? —Preguntó.

—Son miembros de la familia Kuchiki. —Le respondió un chico de unos 15 años. —Los que mantienen la barrera para mantenernos a salvo. La chica que va en medio es Kuchiki Rurichiyo, la sacerdotisa del clan, y es hermosa. —Suspiró como tonto enamorado y la ojivioleta lo vio escéptica.

—¿Qué haces? No te despegues de mí. —Sintió que era jalada de la mano y se alejaban.

Mientras se alejaban cruzo miradas sin darse cuenta con la rubia, quien indignada giro su cabeza al frente de nuevo de forma altanera, siguiendo su camino sin volver a mirar.

Mientras se alejaban, Rukia pensó que la familia que los protegía era bastante grosera y que era feliz estando solo con su hermana.

Si, la vida era perfecta tal y como vivía ella en ese momento con su única familia.

 **O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O**

 **Amanatto:** Es un tipo de wagashi (dulce tradicional japonés) elaborado con judías azuki o de otro tipo, cubierto con azúcar refinado tras cocerlas a fuego lento en almíbar y secarlas

 **Salon Kodo:** En los templos budistas estos son los salones pequeños donde se hacen prácticas, conferencias, se dan clases o hay reuniones.

 **Salon Hondo:** Es el salón donde están los altares principales, hay imágenes de deidades y ofrendas.

 **Estatuas Nio:** es el nombre de un dios iracundo y guardián musculoso de Buda. Según la tradición japonesa, los Niō viajaron con Buda para protegerlo.

 **Rurichiyo:** Es la chiquilla rubia a quien Ichigo protege en la saga del capitan Amagai. Es una noble de la sociedad de almas, pero aquí la he puesto como una Kuchiki porque será importante más adelante.

 **Koga:** Es un personaje y villano de la saga _"cuentos de las zampakutoh"_

 _Fuente: Wikipedia y tallon4 . com en la sección de templos japoneses._

 **N/A:** Hola, les traigo el primer capi de la historia, me disculpo por tardar tanto, pero es que el tiempo y el trabajo a veces no me deja hacer mucho.

Pero no estoy aquí darles excusas, les vine a dejar capi y espero que les haya gustado, más adelante pasaran cosas que cambiaran la vida de Rukia ¿será para bien? ¿para mal? ¿Qué significa lo que paso con sus ojos? ¿Cómo es que puede prever lo que sucederá? Sigan leyendo y espero poder traer la conti pronto.

 **Un review es igual a una autora feliz : )**

 **¡Les mando besos y abrazos de mazapán!**


End file.
